


Back Door to Heaven Series

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.Note/Disclaimer: This idea and the start of what's turned into a list-wide (come out of hiding right now!) round robin belong to Shadow Omega. I'm just moving it along a little. Mulder and Krycek, sans wings, belong to CC, but I'm not sure he'd want them like this./K slash, of the humorous persuasion (it's what I do best, people!) Soundtrack suggestions: Madonna's 'Ray of Light'. Dave Matthews Band 'Before these Crowded Streets'. The Verve Pipe 'The Verve Pipe'. Note/Disclaimer: This idea and the start of what's turned into a list-wide (come out of hiding right now!) round robin belong to Shadow Omega. I'm just moving it along a little. Mulder and Krycek, sans wings, belong to CC, but I'm not sure he'd want them like this.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Kudos: 1
Collections: TER/MA





	1. Part I or DOGm/kA

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Note/Disclaimer: This idea and the start of what's turned into a list-wide (come out of hiding right now!) round robin belong to Shadow Omega. I'm just moving it along a little. Mulder and Krycek, sans wings, belong to CC, but I'm not sure he'd want them like this./K slash, of the humorous persuasion (it's what I do best, people!) Soundtrack suggestions: Madonna's 'Ray of Light'. Dave Matthews Band 'Before these Crowded Streets'. The Verve Pipe 'The Verve Pipe'. Note/Disclaimer: This idea and the start of what's turned into a list-wide (come out of hiding right now!) round robin belong to Shadow Omega. I'm just moving it along a little. Mulder and Krycek, sans wings, belong to CC, but I'm not sure he'd want them like this.

  
**Back Door to Heaven, or DOGm/kA  
by Shadow Omega**

  
_"Therefore thou art inexcusable,  
O man, whosoever thou art that judgest;   
for wherein thou judgest another, thou condemnest thyself;  
for thou that judgest doeth the same things."   
—Romans 2:1  
The First Epistle of Shadow Omega_

"To love for the sake of being loved is human,  
but to love for the sake of loving is angelic."   
-Alphonse de Lamartine

* * *

"Wings are heavy. They're heavy and I can already tell they'll start to smell bad after about two weeks. I mean, look," Alex Krycek reached behind his shoulder and plucked a single white feather from his newest limb. Twirling the feather in his hand, he held it up for the other man to inspect, "look at this. This is a part of me now. Sure it was easy for the first few days, but we were... you know, we were up there then. Did you stop to wonder about sleeping? Fitting through elevator doors? Taking a fucking shower???" 

Fox Mulder retaned the stony indifference known to incite the typical irritation in Alex's heart, and stared blankly at the frustrated angel. "Why would we want to use an elevator now?" To illustrate his point, Mulder fluttered his hefty wings just enough to muss Alex's hair. 

"Fuck you," green eyes squinted into slits of mock anger as Alex smoothed his hair out and stood, "you were the one who caused all this."

Mulder ran his fingers over the concrete curb on which he sat, calmly confused, in the summer heat. A self-important scoff was just enough to make his point, but he was not about to get a response until a full contradiction was offered. 

"I caused all this? _I_ caused all this? You're lucky you even _made_ it to heaven!" 

"I wouldn't have to worry about that if you hadn't killed us!" Alex pointed sternly—a jabbing, firm point that only seemed to incite a greater indifference in Mulder. Hoping to add a little fuel to the fire, he added a clincher. "Punk!"

"Um, no, wait, excuse me, I'm not the punk. But that's not the thing. Krycek, we were killed by something else, something greater than I can explain, it—" 

"Listen to yourself," Alex muttered, kicking stones in the deserted street, "still going on like that. I agreed to help you and Scully both, and of course I ended up dead. Now, you can't even arrange _that_ right!!" 

"No, you don't understand!" Mulder finally stood, gesticulating desperately. Pleased that he had finally gotten a rise out of Mr. Apathy, Krycek gave a faint smile and walked toward the agent-cum-angel. "You know that flash fire couldn't be avoided. Besides, I think it was Scully who caused the whole thing. But back to my main question....probably yours too: _why_ were we sent back!? That's creepiest part!"

Memories of heaven were sketchy for both men. The whole place was actually not as bright and ethereal as it was made out to be—in fact, Alex hadn't even felt so out of place in his black leather (he felt extremely out of place in heaven in the first place, but that was to be expected...). They were allowed to keep their existing wardrobe, but the wings were a hassle. A hassle that was easily overcome, because, in keeping with popular suspicion, heaven was a pretty nice place after all. That was until...

"Thrown out!!!" Alex suddenly cried out, shattering Mulder's methodical attempt to sort through his memories. "We...were....thrown out of heaven!!!" His brow wrinkled with an expression somewhere between worry and terminal confusion, he ran to his companion and grabbed him by the lapels of his grey business suit, dusty from the fall. Nodding with each syllable, his repeated twice: "Thrown....out. _Thrown_ _out_.....T-H-R-O—"

"For chrissake, Krycek, I get it," shrugging the other man's hands from his clothing, Mulder moved aside, "but I think there was a reason. I mean, there _had_ to be a reason...." 

"Yeah, I'm with you, I don't believe they just downsize in heaven." 

This made Mulder pause, and he turned back to Krycek with a sudden look of complete abandonment...the wet shivering puppy look Alex loved so much. "Oh my God—" 

"No, they _don't_ lay you off from heaven!" 

"No, not that!" 

"You're so fucking cute when you're angry." Alex breathed, coming close to Mulder and taunting him with a wicked grin. A cumbersome wing brushed Mulder's shoulder as he passed, but that smile left a gaping hole in the older man's train of thought.

"I...." suddenly realizing that he had forgotten what he was saying, Mulder turned, allowing his eyes to follow Alex as the former assassin started walking down the road, due east, toward Washing ton D.C., "I wish you wouldn't do that to me." 

Alex only turned and grinned again, Honey-Nut Evil dripping from his words as he said, "what were you saying, Foxy?" 

"Shut up! That's it! That's exactly it! They want us to do something, Alex!" 

"Who? Heaven? Heaven is an all-inclusive sentient being now?" Alex chided sarcastically, pulling an incredulous face at the dumbstruck agent. 

"Krycek....!" Mulder's wings suddenly unfolded, indicating the strength of his warning. Alex reclaimed a more pensive face, and held out his hands in a truce attempt. Mulder took the opportunity to continue. "We must be here because there is unfinished business on Earth. I've watched movies enough to know that!" Mulder launched into a jog and caught up with Krycek. With twenty extra pounds of wing on his back, the exertion was more than he had anticipated, and he was heaving breath by the time he caught up to the leather-clad rat. 

Alex stopped walking and grinned. "You, the man who has always questioned everything, are suddenly trusting movies?" 

"Well, since it's both of us—I mean, seeing as how we can't exactly refer to any former precedent on this matter—I'd _assume_ that they sent us back—"

"Threw us out."

"— _whatever_ —to tie up our loose ends. Something unresolved before we died. You know? They say we all have a mission on Earth. Maybe you and I had one—" 

Krycek gasped. "Fox, I never knew you cared!" 

"Well we _might_ have been sent back to reconcile our differences. We never exactly hit it off..." 

"Though occasionally we hit each other." 

"You never got a punch in. I've kicked your ass more than I can count, up to and including the day we died." 

"Hey, now, I was a worthy adversary. I kept coming back for more, didn't I?"

"If that shows anything, it's that you're a moron." 

"Hey, I've always been the more versatile one, so let's keep to the subject at hand." 

Mulder looked surprised. "What, you? Alex Krycek, avoiding argument?" 

"Look, I want to get to the bottom of this fallen angel thing as much as you do. I hate this place." 

"Maryland?" 

"No, Earth. Hey, I guess once you've seen heaven you're ruined for everywhere else." He shrugged, and glared at Mulder. Mulder met his eyes, and they stared at each other for a very long time, the agent unable to convince himself whether or not he had heard a vague tone of double entendre in the assassin's voice. 

"Either way. I warned you. We're going to have a nice vacation for once."

Together they began to walk. 

* * *

M/K slash, of the humorous persuasion (it's what I do best, people!)  
Rating: R so far for Alex's delightfully nasty vocabulary, and general slashification  
Flags: Character death???? I don't know, there's no angst involved. But our boys and Scully have left the world of the living....to an extent. ^_^  
Disclaimer: As the reading of this lovely little piece of inspired tripe will inform you, M and K belong to GOD (CC), and even though my guardian angel _does_ look like a cross between Mulder and Ben Affleck (funny that), I hardly think GOD would condone what I do with the boys. But who the hell cares?  
Soundtrack suggestions: Madonna's 'Ray of Light'. Dave Matthews Band 'Before these Crowded Streets'. The Verve Pipe 'The Verve Pipe'.   
OKAY, SHADOW, LESS INTRO MORE GOOD STUFF!!!!  
Author Email: [email removed]   
---


	2. Part II

  
**Back Door to Heaven II  
by Orithain**

  
They walked along the highway for a very long time. Oddly enough, no one seemed to want to stop for two winged men. Either that or they weren't visible to ordinary humans as Mulder suggested. Alex pointed out that the motorists increased speed when they got close to them seemed to contradict that theory, and Mulder sulked.

"Just because we're stuck together... or are we?... doesn't mean you get to take Scully's place and poke holes in all my ideas."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Sure, Mulder, whatever you say. That guy speeding past us at something like the speed of light can't see us. He's craning his neck this way with an expression of shocked fear 'cause of deforestation."

Mulder stopped talking to Alex and stomped down the road ahead of him. Alex didn't really mind since that let him watch Mulder's truly great ass. He couldn't believe that the other man -angel?—still hadn't realized that he took every opportunity to ogle him.

"Of course I realize that," Mulder scoffed with a contemptuous glance over his shoulder.

Krycek stopped in his tracks, staring at Mulder. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I know you check me out," Mulder replied, less than patiently.

"But why did you say that?"

Mulder looked at him like he was nuts. "Because you just commented that you couldn't believe that I didn't realize it."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I... Shit, this is ridiculous! I did _not_ say that. I _thought_ it."

"Yes, you..." Mulder trailed off as Alex's words registered. "You thought it?"

Alex nodded.

"But, that's crazy. I don't believe I can suddenly read your mind."

Alex shrugged. "One way to make sure. Scientific experimentation. What am I thinking now?"

Mulder started to shrug, then blushed, his eyes widening. His lips parted and his tongue appeared to wet the suddenly dry skin.

Alex grinned. "Yup, you can read my thoughts. Now let's see if it works both ways." He focussed on Mulder, wondering what he should be doing, and suddenly it was as if he was inside Mulder's head. It wasn't like on TV where it was all neat and tidy like having a conversation. Instead he was aware of every thought and feeling Mulder experienced as if they were his own, but he knew they weren't. It was actually kind of interesting to feel arousal secondhand. It seemed that Mulder had liked what he was thinking about during the first part of their little experiment.

Alex started to build on that theme, imagining Mulder naked and aroused, lying wantonly open to him, and he felt the rush of lust shudder through both of them, doubling and redoubling as it was reflected back and forth between them. He felt as if he could come just from this, and he felt Mulder start to shake. Suddenly it was too much and they tore their minds free of each other, hiding behind mental walls they somehow managed to throw up.

Both men sank to the ground, needing to sit and rest after that overwhelming experience. Alex glanced over at where Mulder sat, his knees drawn up against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, and his head resting on his knees. Hazel eyes returned his gaze with wry humor.

"I guess we know why we were thrown out of heaven now, huh?" Mulder sighed. He couldn't even manage to do dead the easy way.

"What do you mean?" Alex wasn't following his logic.

"Don't you remember, Alex? That started to happen when we were still in heaven, and we actually shook the foundations of the place. They sent us down here because we can't actually damage the physical plane, and they told us that we couldn't come back till we learned to control ourselves."

Alex blinked in surprise, the memory coming back to him. "So, in order to get back into heaven, we have to stop lusting after each other?" He didn't sound happy about the prospect.

"Well, that would be the ideal solution, but I don't think it's very likely," Mulder admitted irritably. "We need to learn how to control it so we don't get caught in some crazy feedback loop."

"And just how would you suggest we do that?" Alex snarled. He'd wanted Mulder for years and didn't think that was going to go away anytime soon.

Mulder sighed. "How else? We fuck ourselves into oblivion until we can manage it without wrecking the world around us. We'll learn to control it eventually so that we don't affect more than ourselves."

Alex's face lit up. "For once, Mulder, you've come up with a great plan." He grinned toothily, starting to edge closer.

"No!" Mulder held up a warning hand. "Not until we're someplace where we're guaranteed no interruptions."

Alex looked at him silently for a long moment, then got to his feet and walked toward the parking lot at the rest area just visible off the exit. He headed straight for a large, luxury sedan, swiftly breaking in and hotwiring it while Mulder watched in openmouthed astonishment.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us transportation to that quiet spot you mentioned. We'll hole up somewhere in DC and do some of that fucking ourselves into oblivion that you mentioned." He looked over where Mulder was still standing outside the car. "Coming?"

Mulder groaned and slid inside, settling his wings over the back of the seat. What had he gotten himself into? 

* * *

Note/Disclaimer: This idea and the start of what's turned into a list-wide (come out of hiding right now!) round robin belong to Shadow Omega. I'm just moving it along a little. Mulder and Krycek, sans wings, belong to CC, but I'm not sure he'd want them like this.  
Author Email: [email removed]   
---


	3. Part III

  
**Back Door to Heaven III  
by Shadow Omega**

  
_The Second Epistle of Shadow Omega_

  
We are each of us angels with only one wing, to fly we need only embrace each other.  
~ Source Unknown~

  
"Mulder. Seriously." Alex pointed at the radio, taking a moment of his fascination with the prodigious paper clip chain found in the vehicle's glove compartment in order to comment on his companion's taste in music.

"So? I like this music. It's jazz. It's Johnny Mercer, for chrissake, Alex, and we're not turning this off." Mulder stared intently at the road. He had insisted on driving. Especially in their delicate condition, he did not trust Alex with the wheel of an automobile. 

"Johnny Mercer...? Didn't he do that 'shot a man in Reno...' song?"

"That's Johnny Cash, you halfwit," Mulder's tempting lips parted only slightly to reply, not even wanting to give Krycek the honor, "and besides, what musical landmark would _you_ choose to grace us with, ratling?" 

"Ratling!" Krycek grinned and pretended to shudder in half-delight, half intimidation, "that is so...so... _fitting_! Mulder, you're gonna make me blush," dropping the charade quickly, Alex returned to his former state of being nonchalantly difficult. He grunted as he attempted to find a way to adequately position his wings around the seat and prop his knees against the dashboard. "Whoever had this van before us left some great CD's...there's some Beastie Boys, some Kula Shaker, some-oo-Mulder, we've got Bowie!" 

Suddenly, Mulder let out a nerve-racking shriek, cutting the wheel sharply to the side as he slammed on the brakes. Alex braced himself against the dashboard as they lurched to a screeching stop, covering himself with the crown of his wings. 

"What the fuck!!!! Mulder! Chill! It's pre-'Dancin in the Streets'! It's good stuff!!!" 

"No! No!" Mulder rested a hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath. If Krycek weren't so confused and determined to find out the cause of the disturbance, he'd have taken the time to admire the arousing way Mulder's wings bobbed up and down in time with the heaving muscles in his chest.—Actually, to hell with what happened, this is far more interesting.....—. But of course his reverie was interrupted. "Something-something just fell out of the sky!! Right in the middle of the road! I had to swerve to avoid hitting it! Something very large! Very very large, Alex! Alex, I—" 

Almost instinctively, Krycek reached out to pull Mulder's head against his chest. The man was shaking. An FBI Agent who had faced down certain death hundreds of times, and he was shaking with fear. Did this have something to do with being the undead? And what was he babbling on about, anyway?!—I've got something very large for you right here,—Alex thought with a creeping smile. He waited for a response, and when Mulder didn't read his thoughts, he decided to gently imply his piece verbally.

"You smell good," Krycek muttered as he stroked Mulder's hair in an attempt to calm him. But of course this was too much at the wrong time, and Mulder broke away, leaning into the van's door as he pushed it open and stumbled into the road. Unable to believe that Mulder, at his sexiest moment in years, had just escaped his embrace, Krycek remained in the car to pout. That's when he heard Mulder's voice, loud and clear and quite broken with disbelief.

"Holy SHIT!!" 

Mulder. Screaming. Mulder. Afraid! Mulder. In trouble? Alex scrambled out of the car, not able to bear the thought that some unwelcome intruder would go so far as to even place a hand on his Angel Fox, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Mulder was staring at.

A second pair of wings, slightly more decrepit and almost definitely singed with smoke, unfolded from a figure who was just coming to on the asphalt below. At first Alex did not recognize the smallness of the figure, the paleness of the skin, and the authoritative lilt of the voice as she moaned in pain, but as soon as he heard the newest fallen angel cry out: 

"Jesus H. Christ, that hurt like FUCK!" 

He knew they were looking at an all new and improved version of Dana Katherine Scully.

Krycek and Mulder glanced at each other, neither able to believe what was struggling to her feet, wearing a pair of black pleather cigarette pants and a tiger skin halter top.—

Scully?!—Krycek thought.—

It must be. I guess she changed a bit in the afterlife.—Mulder replied.—

But the bitch was an atheist!——

That may explain a few things...—

"Well. Thank you so kindly for helping a lady regain her bearings, you cocksuckers!!!" Dana finally sauntered toward them, barely balancing on a pair of spike-heeled black boots. As she came closer, both men noticed that her eyes were lined in thick pitch black and she looked entirely...—

Amazing.—Thought Alex, nodding approvingly.

Mulder looked over at his far erstwhile partner, with an abandoned look of utter rejection.—

I mean in a non-fuckable way, Foxy.—He clarified. This calmed Mulder a bit as they proceeded to interrogate the new arrival. 

"God damn, you two look like Grade A nimrods," Scully said, pulling a cigarette from her bra and placing it between her ruddy lips. After patting herself down a moment, she let out a nondescript expletive and asked, flatly, "either of you got a light?" 

In synchronization, Alex and Mulder shook their heads. 

"Okay, fine, if you want something done right," to the enchantment, shock, and absolutely freaked-out-beyond-recognition of the two speechless gentlemen, Scully snapped her fingers and ignited a small, blueish flame from the tip of her black painted nail. Using this to light her cigarette, she peeked over to behold the incredulous looks.

"How did you—" Mulder finally pointed and began to speak. 

"Shut up. I'll explain it all," Scully said, taking a long drag for effect (and nicotine supplement), "I'm heree as an archangel. They won't really technically let me in heaven but I'm down here to do the dirty work." 

"So why the grand entrance?" Mulder asked.

"I wanted to catch up to you guys and this was the easiest way." 

"Why the two dollar crack whore getup?" Alex smirked. 

Dana held the cigarette at shoulder's height, between two fingers, as she narrowed her eyes at the leather-clad angel. Pure sex or not, he was an annoying little arsehole. "Fuck you." She said simply.

"No, really, Alex and I have some idea of how to get back into heaven. We might need you to help us, Scully." Mulder explained quickly, eager to stall any impending argument ('stall' being the operative word, since Scully and Krycek had never really gotten their chance to... er... let out their aggravation with one another on the mortal plane, and something was bound to hit the fan sooner or later). 

"Yeah, yeah, I've been monitoring you two. 'Fuck each others brains out.' Oh, gee, great plan, guys. If you don't mind my saying so, you're really going into this with all flags flying." 

Her sarcasm was overwhelming.

"Well, we—" Krycek started to defend their strategy when Scully interrupted yet again. 

"And besides, how could _I_ help with that?" She looked over at the two, and, upon realization, fell into a deep, squinting leer. "Oh, God. You don't want be to join _in_ , do you?" 

Immediately, Alex and Mulder began waving their hands and shouting "No!" "That's not it!" and "Don't worry!"

At last Mulder was able to get a word in edgewise. "Scully, you can help us by being our middle man-er—woman... anyway! Talk to heaven for us! See what you can do! Please!?" 

"Mulder, really, what do you expect me to do..." she started walking toward the van, "got air conditioning in this thing? Good. Do you expect me to walk up to God and go 'Hey, Mulder and the Oily Guy are gonna just stay down there for a while and make wild, passionate, orgasmic love, then they're coming back, that cool?' Umm.... NO!"

She turned around, and, for some reason, looked right at Krycek. He only smield back indifferently. "I don't really care what the hell you do, I just want his cock in my mouth in as little time as possible. So if you don't MIND... we're getting back on the road right now!" 

They hustled into the van as Mulder suddenly asked, "Scully, you know God?" 

"And he knows me as 'Oily Guy'?" 

* * *

DISCLAIMER-Chris Carter owns em, he inserted the thinly veiled slash references, so apparently he isn't completely oblivious to this little corner of X-fandom. But for good measure, he never technically approved the feather-pickin' steaminess. Not really.  
RATING-We got an 'R' here, just for some naughty language and a little naughty imagery. And Scully in a halter top! Yowza!  
NOTE-I was just about to finish up my Krycek/Soze story when this one came back around! Cheers for Ori, and I only hope she finds it in her heart to continue contributing!! Especially when it comes time for the wild and crazy sex scenes...^_^  
Author Email: [email removed]   
---


	4. Part IV

  
**Back Door to Heaven IV  
by Orithain**

  
After a few minutes in the van with Scully driving, Krycek poked Mulder in the ribs with his elbow. He got a glare from his trouble. Krycek opened his mouth to speak, then noticed Scully watching them in the rearview. So instead, he leaned in close to Mulder, licking and nibbling at his throat. He kept that up—leaving a nice mark of ownership on Mulder as a fringe benefit—until Scully returned her attention to the road with a disdainful snort.

Alex slowly worked his way to Mulder's ear, not wanting to move too quickly and draw Scully's attention again—what other reason could he possibly have for lingering? When he finally reached his goal, he nipped sharply at the lobe to draw Mulder out of his blissful trance.

Mulder looked at him with hurt accusation in his eyes, and Alex stifled a groan. He kissed Mulder in apology, and it was some time before they remembered anything else.

Alex gasped, unable to resist another quick nibble on that luscious, pouting lower lip. This time, by the time they stopped, they were lying on the seat with Mulder sprawled over Alex, their groins pressed together.

"Fox?" Alex murmured in his ear, too low for Scully to hear.

"Mmmm?" Fox mumbled, trying to draw Alex's mouth back where he wanted it, flipping them over so Alex was on top, his weight pressing Mulder into the seat.

Krycek couldn't believe he was fighting against kissing Mulder, but they needed to talk. He again bit sharply on a tender lobe, getting another pout in response.

Alex gave up.

No one could resist a pouting Fox Mulder, and Alex decided not to waste his time trying. He was pretty sure he'd have reached the same conclusion even without Mulder's legs wrapped around his waist and his erection grinding against Alex's own.

Alex groaned, and he discovered that extreme arousal made his wings spread involuntarily, rather like a peacock's mating display.

"Hey!" an irate Scully exclaimed. "Keep those damn wings down! You're blocking the rearview."

Mulder snickered. "So what? It's not like we can get killed or anything." He squirmed as Krycek unfastened his jeans and worked a hand inside.

"Oh, for—" Scully snapped, tiny flames flickering at the ends of her now truly fiery hair. She growled in displeasure. "Get it out of your systems so we can have an intelligent conversation." She pulled up outside a motel, tossed them a key, and vanished, leaving a dissipating cloud of smoke as the only sign she'd ever been there.

Alex blinked at the vacant driver's seat, clenched his hand on the key he held, then eyed the writhing slut who'd somehow ended up beneath him.

He smiled.

"Come on, Mulder. Let's move this inside before we get arrested."

The man beneath him showed no sign of wanting to move or even of having heard him. While Alex applauded his fervor, he really wanted to get into the room where they'd be comfortable and not have to worry about interruptions. He wondered how he was going to manage that without separating from Fox.

He backed toward the door, Mulder following unconsciously, and fumbled it open so he could ease himself to his feet, Mulder's legs still wrapped around his waist. He extended his wings to their full length for balance. He absently noted that Mulder'd done the same.

Alex groped at the motel room door, trying to get the key in by feel. Finally, he smacked Fox's ass to get his attention. "Close your wings a minute; I can't see what the hell I'm doing."

Fox pouted at him again, and it was another few minutes before Alex managed to get the door open. 

Once inside, Alex reluctantly peeled Fox off him, tossing the former agent onto his back on the bed.

"Strip." Krycek's voice was husky and his eyes hot as they ran over each newly exposed inch of flesh.

When he was naked, Mulder stood before Alex, his rampant erection peeking out between the edges of the wings he coyly wrapped around himself. "Your turn," he demanded.

Alex hastened to comply and proudly displayed himself to his soon-to-be-lover. Fox's wings fluttered slightly, making the feather tips brush lightly over Alex's cock, and he whimpered at the sensation.

Fox blinked in surprise at the reaction, then grinned and repeated the action more purposefully. The soft, white feathers danced over the darkly flushed, hard cock, a study in contrasts, until Alex's knees buckled, and he collapsed onto the bed, panting.

"Mulder, Fox, _please_!" Alex spread his legs and arched his back, offering himself to the other fallen angel.

Mulder leaned down and licked him once. "You want something, Alex?" he asked with deceptive innocence.

Alex growled, sending a frisson of pure lust down Fox's spine. "Suck me, you bastard!"

Mulder chuckled. "All in good time, baby, all in good time. I'm not nearly done with you."

Alex whimpered, and suddenly their minds merged again, each of them feeling the other's arousal. Fox flexed his wings again and quivered when he felt Alex's intense reaction to the sensation. It resonated between them, the pleasure growing and reflecting from one mind to the other until they both came with screams.

Fox slumped to his knees on the edge of the bed, straddling his panting lover, his own chest heaving as he gasped for breath. "Holy shit," he moaned. "I've never felt anything like that, like you." He looked around. "Fuck!"

Alex pried his eyes open and peered around blearily. His eyes widened as he took in the utter destruction around them: broken lamps, shattered mirrors and glasses, splintered furniture, all in a expanding wave outward from them. "What the fuck?"

Startled hazel eyes met stunned green, and the world faded away again. Fox lowered his head, covering Alex's mouth with his own, tasting him. He'd never tasted anything better. They both flinched when the bed splintered under them, dumping them haphazardly to the floor.

"I thought you said we couldn't affect the material plane?" Alex grumped.

"Well, not as badly as heaven, at any rate. There's something odd about us. Shut up, Alex," Mulder added before Krycek could more than part his lips. Seeing the tip of that pink tongue distracted him, and Fox swooped down to take it prisoner, yelping when the headboard teetered and crashed down on his head. He moaned and buried his face in Alex's chest. "Goddamnit, I want you, and I'm not going to let anything stop us this time!"

Alex patted him comfortingly, eyeing the remaining furniture nervously. He suddenly realized something and started. "Uh, Fox? Did you happen to notice that despite that rather... explosive... climax, we're both still hard as rock?"

Fox raised his head, then twisted a bit to peer between them at the two erections rubbing together. "Uh, I hope that's not permanent."

Alex glared.

"Well, it would get rather awkward," Fox said defensively.

"How about instead of coming up with asinine what-ifs, you just fuck me already!" 

Mulder smirked. "Gee, I dunno. I'd hate to push you into anything you don't really want." He shifted his wings again, brushing against Alex's cock, then winced when Alex bit his arm, which happened to be the closest part of him. "Patience is a virtue, babe."

"If I were virtuous, I wouldn't be lying naked under you right now," Alex pointed out, a whine audible in his voice.

"Good point." Fox pushed inside him with no preliminaries, not even stopping to think that he might hurt Alex until afterward. "Hey, this being an angel stuff has advantages," he gloated at the discovery that he'd never have to spend another cent on lube, at least not as long as he was with another angel.

Alex only moaned, his hips shifting restlessly. He reached for his neglected cock, and Mulder slapped his hands away, then grabbed his wrists. Having two arms again more than made up for the awkwardness of wings as well, as far as Alex was concerned. He liked the feeling of Mulder restraining him, his arms raised so that his hands were by his ears and Fox's thumbs rubbing sensually on the insides of his wrists. Lust-darkened green eyes stared up into heated hazel, and his tongue appeared momentarily to moisten lips dried out from panting.

Mulder smiled and twitched his wings, the feathers dragging across the head of Alex's weeping, purple cock. The shudders this produced in the other man nearly drove him past control, but he hung on. He flexed his wings again and again, stroking and teasing Alex, who writhed beneath him, pleasuring Mulder as he did.

Alex squirmed, incredibly aroused by the "feather-job" he was getting and the sensation of Mulder buried deep inside him, motionless. He begged; he pleaded; he screamed desperately. Nothing made Mulder move or stop stroking his wings over Alex. The sensation began deep inside him, a tidal wave of pleasure rushing through him, and he exploded, drenching Fox's wings with his seed, crying Fox's name over and over.

As soon as Alex started to come, Mulder began to move, pulling back until only the head remained inside Alex, then pushing forward until his balls pressed against Alex's ass. He kept that up as Alex came, massaging his prostate and increasing his pleasure. Alex whimpered, feeling the pleasure building up again even before the last spurts of his orgasm had subsided. He was vaguely aware of noises around them, but all that he was really conscious of was Fox's erection inside his body, Fox's thoughts inside his mind, Fox's hands on him, Fox's eyes. He wasn't entirely sure that they were still two separate entities, and he couldn't bring himself to care.

Fox took Alex's mouth in a kiss that laid claim to him even while giving himself to Alex. They belonged to each other now, and nothing, not even heaven itself, mattered more to them. Neither knew which had had the thought, so completely entwined were their minds, but they were in complete agreement. As their minds merged, so did their bodies, the pleasure ebbing and peaking, and each felt what the other did in addition to his own sensations.

Fox's grip on Alex's arms shifted, sliding along until he could lace their fingers together, and they held one another while they stared into each other's eyes as the world came apart around them.

Fox collapsed, panting, on top of Alex, vaguely wondering how it was that Alex's wings weren't hurting him, squashed under both their body weights. He felt Alex sense the thought and his answering confusion. They opened their eyes to check it out and discovered that Alex had reflexively spread his wings so they didn't get caught under him. The result was that they were framed by his wings, and when he raised them slightly and Mulder curved his around them, they were cocooned in a feathered bower.

Fox lowered his head once more, taking Alex's mouth in a tender kiss this time. Neither of them was ready to talk about it yet, but as deep inside each other's minds as they were, they were aware of their feelings for one another. In time, they would deal with that. For now, however, they were going to have to stop hiding behind their wings and see what destruction they'd wreaked this time.

With a deep breath, Mulder folded his wings back and carefully withdrew from Alex to sit up and look around. He tried to pull back from Alex's mind at the same time as well, and both men gasped at the pain. As soon as he did, he yelped in pain of another nature, as a chunk of the ceiling dropped on his head. Mulder glared upward in insult.

Alex snickered.

Mulder pouted.

Alex kissed it better.

Mulder snuggled against him, carefully ignoring the scene of total destruction around them. 

Alex hugged him close. "So," he sighed, "now what?" 

* * *

XF M/K AU  
January 2000  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex  
Email: [email removed]  
Webpage: [broken link removed]  
[http://nic-s.tripod.com]()  
Disclaimer: The X-Files, Mulder, Krycek and everything else you recognize belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. The AU belongs to Shadow Omega. I'm just along for the ride.  
Note: A while back Shadow Omega started this little tale and I decided to play too. Remember when you said you hoped that I'd still be interested when it got to be time for the sex? Well, guess what? :) It is, I am, and I did. Your turn.  
  
---


End file.
